


Cuida de mim

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt Bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Spock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: McCoy piscou ganhando e perdendo consciência, só vagamente ciente de onde estava. Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas daquele jeito distante que significava que tinham lhe dado os remédios pesados para dor. Ele reclamaria se pudesse, mas era difícil demais se preocupar com suas reservas a respeito de ser ferido em serviço.





	Cuida de mim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch over me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433016) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



McCoy piscou ganhando e perdendo consciência, só vagamente ciente de onde estava. Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas daquele jeito distante que significava que tinham lhe dado os remédios pesados para dor. Ele reclamaria se pudesse, mas era difícil demais se preocupar com suas reservas a respeito de ser ferido em serviço.

“O que aconteceu?” ele perguntou para ninguém em particular, esperando que estivesse de volta na enfermaria da Enterprise. Sua voz estava fraca, mal reconhecível para seus próprios ouvidos.

“Não tente falar, doutor,” Spock respondeu.

McCoy lutou para abrir seus olhos e localizar a origem do barulho. Spock estava sentado do lado de sua cama, e McCoy pensou em uma piada sobre como o lugar dele era na ponte de comando e não ali, mas não conseguia a colocar em uma frase coerente.

“Os outros?” ele conseguiu dizer, tentando se levar 

Spock colocou uma mão reconfortante no seu ombro, com força o bastante para o manter no lugar. Não muita, considerando sua condição.

“O Capitão e eu recebemos pequenos ferimentos, que foram completamente tratados. Alferes Jonas também levou um tiro, mas seus ferimentos não foram tão severos.” A pressão de sua mão no ombro de McCoy aumentou quase imperceptivelmente. “Você está sob ordens estritas de não se mover até que seu médico o libere, e estou aqui para garantir que você vai permanecer em sua cama até esse momento.”

McCoy lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Ou ao menos tentou. Spock saberia o que ele queria com isso.

“Trabalho de enfermeira,” ele brincou.

A sobrancelha erguida de Spock em resposta só aumentou o sorriso de McCoy.

“Acredito que você esteja sofrendo com os efeitos colaterais de medicação anestésica, doutor.”

Ele deveria ter dado para Spock uma resposta inteligente, mas sua cabeça estava ficando pesada. Os remédios para dor estavam circulando de novo, ele não ficaria acordado por muito tempo. McCoy fez uma careta quando moveu um braço, virando a mão mais próxima de Spock para cima em um convite silencioso.

Spock encarou sua mão pelo que pareceram ser horas, mas provavelmente foi só uma fração de segundo. A medicação para dor fazia tudo se alongar na eternidade e além, e manter o foco estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

E então Spock colocou sua mão suavemente sobre a palma de McCoy. Mais contato do que um beijo Vulcano, e daria mais conforto para um humano.

“Cuida de mim,” McCoy disse, e era parte de uma frase mais longa, mas a maior parte das palavras não conseguiram sair. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e tudo estava se tornando mais distante ainda.

“É claro, doutor,” Spock disse.

E McCoy tinha certeza de que Spock ainda estaria lá quando acordasse.


End file.
